1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to mobile data processing system devices and more specifically to rearranging a display of applications on a mobile data processing system device based on a current geographic location of the mobile data processing system device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer technology, in both hardware and software, has enabled mobile data processing system devices, such as, cellular telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, tablet computers, handheld computers, gaming devices, smart watches, and the like, to execute programs and applications that previously required a personal desktop computer. These mobile data processing system devices are becoming increasingly popular, but are subject to certain constraints, such as, relatively small display screens. Applications installed on these mobile data processing system devices are typically displayed as graphical icons on a screen, and are typically launched by touching the screen over a graphical icon corresponding to a particular application. Due to the large number of applications installed on these mobile data processing system devices and the limited viewing area of the display screens, locating desired application icons among the multitude of application icons may be difficult.